Blaze and Tikal Love Story chapter 1
by Zodiac821
Summary: Just a story of my two favorite sonic characters, if you don't like Blazikal then this story is not for you... have a nice day.


This story starts oddly, so try not get confused… the writer

"Oh no…" Tikal said with sadness in her voice, "Not the dream again."

"What do you mean "oh no." said the purple cat that's standing in front of Tikal holding her hands. "I'm only going to be gone for a couple of weeks sweetie, I'll be back in no time."

"But why today Blaze, why today!"

Blaze let go of Tikals hands and turned around looking up to the sky."… sigh… I know Tikal, we've been dating for one year now (as of today) but…" she pauses.

Tikal looked down towards the ground. She puts her hand in her pocket and grabs a small black box.

"But my parents think that I've stayed in the kingdom to long and want me to come with them on their vacation over the seas… I wish you could come with me, but they still don't know about our relationship."

A loud horn from a boat broke the conversation.

"That's the royal ship," Blaze said," they're calling for me."

"Blaze… please don't go…"

The cat turns back around and moves closer to Tikal. "Tikal…" she looks back up. Blaze wraps her arms around Tikals waste. Tikal blushes as she was pulled up against Blazes warm body. Both there eyes were in sync, so close together that there noses were touching.

"Blaze I… I."

"Shhh," said Blaze as she moved her mouth toward Tikals left cheek. "I love you Tikal." she said giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I… I love you to Blaze." said Tikal wrapping her arms around Blazes neck with the small box in one hand. Then their lips touched together, making them hold each other tightly, their tongues moving from mouth to mouth, provoking Tikal to make a small moan sound and tears fall from her eyes. Blaze sees the tears, so she uses her tail to brush them away from under her eyes. Blaze breaks the kiss.

"Best kiss yet." she whispers

The royal ships horn broke the moment from then

"Tikal… I'm sorry, but I… need to go now." Blaze let go of Tikal, taking several steps back and winks at her.

"Blaze…" but she was already running to the ship. "call me soon Sweetie!" Blaze yells back. "But Blaze… I was going to…" Tikal mutters as she opens the small box in front of her.

It was a beautiful ring with a deep red ruby in the middle of it. Words were even engraved on the side saying, "Meine Süße Flamme" (my sweet flame in German) VERY ROMANTIC!

"I wanted this day to be special." Tikal said, tears falling faster from her eyes. Blaze was almost to the boat. "No." said Tikal. "BLAZE WAIT!" she says running after Blaze, but Blaze kept running. "WAIT!" Tikal was running, but the docks to the ship were getting farther away as if the land was stretching out…

"No… Blaze Wait!"

…

Suddenly Tikal wakes up gasping for air

"Tikal what's the matter!"

Tikal looks over to her left breathing deeply, looking into the worried eyes of a beautiful cat that is half way under the covers of the bed they were laying in. "Blaze… I… I think I had a nightmare."

"Aww," said Blaze as she sat up. "Here this will make you feel better." Blaze leaned over towards Tikal and gave her a kiss. "There, feel better?"

"Yes, I do."

Blaze yawned. "What time is it any ways?"

Tikal grabbed her phone. "Umm… it's 12:05... In the morning."

Blaze rubbed her drowsy eyes and looked at Tikal happily. "Oh… what's the date."

(using a random date) "September 6th, why?"

"Tikal… happy one year anniversary, we've been dating for a year now."

Tikal's eyes went wide open. Blaze jumped on top of her giving a big smooch on the lips, Tikal blushed thinking, "this is my chance!"

Blaze kept kissing Tikal making a moan sound here and there, Tikal pulled the bed covers over the two of them and they cuddled together. "Your so soft." said Tikal. "mmm, so are you." said blaze, moving her hands around Tikal's neck. "so… Tikal." said blaze. :Yes honey." Tikal said

"You wanna… well you know… do it tonight?"

"Blaze, you know I don't want to, I not ready yet"

"Aww, ever though we've been together for a year you still don't want to."

"in time Blaze, in time."

"Well now I'm bored." Blaze pouted

"You still wanna make out?" Tikal said cheerfully

"naa… I'm tired now."

"oh…ok."

Blaze was laying on top of Tikal, they snuggled close together. That's when Tikal got nervous. She looked into the dark space next to her side of the bed, a small dresser was there. Tikal had to be slow and quiet, moving her hand to open the drawer carefully, and grabbing a "small black box."

"Blaze." Tikal said softly.

"hmm." Blaze said tiredly.

Tikal looked into Blazes eyes, signaling Blaze that something is about to happen. They sat up with Blaze in Tikals lap.

"I… I want you to know t… that." the tears were flowing. "you're the one I'll always love, and that… *sniffle*

Blaze was on the verge of tears

"Y… you complete my life… Bl… Blaze the cat… w… will you… (shows the ring)

Blaze face turned bright red and crying tears of joy. "YES, YES TIKAL I WILL MARRY YOU, I WILL!"

They both were crying happily. Tikal slid the ring on Blazes finger, it glowed purple as the blue moon light through the window shined on the deep red ruby.

Blaze looked at the ring more. "Meine Süße Flamme." the engravings on the side.

"you're MY SWEET FLAME" said Tikal

"Aww." said Blaze crying even more. "Come here Tikal!"

They kissed with lips moving and tongues twisting, they kept going for minutes on end until…

"Tikal… that was the best kiss yet…"


End file.
